This invention relates to electronic systems, and more particularly, it relates to circuit packaging in electronic systems.
A personal computer is one example of an electronic system that is constantly being upgraded. Upgrading a personal computer often requires following a complex procedure and using specialized tools. For example, in some personal computers, the process for adding memory modules requires the use of a soldering iron and performing a sequence of operations to secure each memory module to the memory board. Processes that require following a complex procedure and using a soldering iron tend to intimidate many computer users. So, adding memory modules to a personal computer during the upgrade of a personal computer is often performed by a skilled technician. Unfortunately, using a skilled technician to upgrade a personal computer makes the process very expensive.
Memory upgrade kits exist for some types of personal computers. These kits include memory modules mounted on a printed circuit board. One edge of the printed circuit board has conducting pins for insertion into a matching connector mounted on the memory board. At first glance, for personal computers that support these memory upgrade kits, it appears that adding memory modules to a personal computer using an upgrade kit is a process that is easily performed. Unfortunately, many personal computer users are unable to successfully add memory to their computers using these kits. Users often use an excessive amount of force while attempting to insert the printed circuit board into the matching connector or fail to accurately align memory module pins with the matching connector on the memory board. Using excessive force or failing to accurately align memory module pins with the matching connector often results in broken printed circuit boards and broken memory module pins.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.
The above mentioned problems with packaging circuits and other problems are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. An apparatus and method for packaging circuits is described.
In one embodiment, an apparatus includes a module and a socket. The module has an edge, a coupling site, and an alignment feature located along the edge. The socket has an edge, an alignment feature, a guide, and a coupling site. The guide is located along the socket edge and is capable of guiding the module alignment feature into contact with the socket alignment feature as the module is inserted into the socket. During this insertion process, the module edge is in contact with the guide, and the module coupling site is capable of contacting the socket coupling site when the module alignment feature interlocks with the socket alignment feature.
In another embodiment, an apparatus includes a substrate, a chip, and a socket. The substrate has an alignment feature, and the chip is mounted on the substrate. The socket has an alignment feature, a guide, and a retaining feature. The socket is capable of receiving the substrate and aligning the substrate to the socket using the guide, capable of restricting the lateral motion of the substrate using the retaining feature, and capable of interlocking with the substrate by interlocking the socket alignment feature with the substrate alignment feature while using only a small insertion force.
In another embodiment, a method of adding integrated circuits to a system includes aligning and sliding operations. In the aligning operation, an edge of a module having an alignment feature is aligned with a guide feature of a socket having an alignment feature. In the sliding operation, the edge of the module slides along the guide feature until the module alignment feature interlocks with the socket alignment feature.
In another embodiment, a method of adding integrated circuits to a system includes grasping, aligning, sliding and releasing operations. In the grasping operation, a module is grasped. In the aligning operation, an edge of the module is aligned with a guide feature of a socket. In the sliding operation, the edge of the module slides along the guide feature until a module alignment feature interlocks with a socket alignment feature. In the releasing operation, the module is released.